Liking
by Mangusti
Summary: Hide confesses his feeling for Kaneki.


"Hey, Kaneki," Hide suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Hmm?" the boy in question hummed, not bothering to tear his gaze away from the book he was reading.

Hide chanced his position on the couch so he could face Kaneki. "This has been on my mind for a while. Years, actually," Hide started, just wanting to get this off his chest. He didn't care if his best friend wasn't listening. In fact, he would be glad if he wasn't.

"So, I like boys–"

"Me too," Kaneki cut in and carefully turned a page. He was too engrossed in his book to really notice what he was saying.

Kaneki's words took a few seconds for Hide's brain to understand.

"Huh?"

The half-ghoul kept reading, eyes rapidly sliding over words. He was scarily fast.

"I thought you liked girls?" Hide asked.

Kaneki finally closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"I do. Boys and girls alike."

"Oh."

"So, what were you saying?"

Kaneki had turned around and was now looking straight in his eyes.

Hide had to take a deep breath. "You left, and I didn't see you for a long time."

He could see something flash in Kaneki's grey eyes, regret.

"And that got me thinking. _What if I'll never see you again_. _What if I'll never get to say the things I wanted to say to you_. A-and then you were dying –"

Kaneki had lowered his eyes in shame and hid behind his long bangs.

"Kaneki, I- I love you."

Kaneki sneaked a glance at Hide. The blond looked calm. He was good at that, at looking calm and composed. The half-ghoul could still distinguish the light pink tint on his cheeks.

He hadn't even noticed when he had moved closer. Their knees brushed together.

"U-um – in what way?"

Both of their cheeks were now rosy, Kaneki's growing warmer every second.

"This doesn't have to chance anything, okay? You can go back to reading that book of yours and I'll go fetch my headphones," Hide tried to salvage what was left of the comfortable atmosphere that had been between them just moments before.

Kaneki scooted closer, their noses almost touching. He smirked. "What if I don't want to?"

He could hear his own erratic heart pulsing in his ears and Hide's warm breath tickle his face. His eyes flickered to the other's lips for a second.

Before, Kaneki would be embarrassed right now, a hot mess muttering something unintelligible. Yet now, he wanted to be in charge.

"K-Kaneki –" A confused Hide squirmed under him.

"Is this okay?" Kaneki realised to ask.

Hide took a moment to compose himself. "Yes, yes it is."

The half-ghoul lowered himself, so he could kiss the other. It was slow, and their teeth clanked together at first. Hide's hands had found their way into Kaneki's white hair whilst the other nibbled on his lower lip (very carefully).

Soon they had to stop to catch their breath.

Kaneki got up from being on top of Hide to a proper sitting position. He sat stiffly against the back of the couch, his hands fidgeting on his lap.

Okay, maybe he was still just an awkward boy. His face felt hot and he probably looked like a tomato.

"That was – uh – new."

Hide licked his lips, the situation not yet dawned on him. Kaneki made his brain work oddly slow today. But _damn_ had Kaneki's lips felt good on his own.

Kaneki couldn't handle the silence anymore. "I-I'm sorry if that was bad. It was my first time kissing anyone. You must have more experience a-and you probably expected more and–"

Hide broke out of his daze. "No, no, no," he shook his head, "It was amazing. Don't worry, 'Neki, it was my first too." The blond smiled his trademark bright smile that could compete with the Sun.

" _Huh_? Really?"

"Yep!"

"I thought the Great Charmer Nagachika Hideyoshi would have a line of girls waiting for his attention."

"And I thought I wouldn't see Kaneki Ken flustered anymore but here we are."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That. Do you want to keep going or should we stop and never speak about this?"

Kaneki biting his lower lip gave his wish away.

Hide was the first to do something now. He cupped Kaneki's (soft and round) cheeks and pressed his lips slowly against the others, so Kaneki could be prepared.

This one was also brief and over too soon to their liking.

They were leaning against each other, their foreheads touching, relishing in the warmth and close proximity.

"I could get used to this," Kaneki stated between calm breaths.

"Me too," Hide quoted.

They couldn't see each other's expressions since their eyes were closed but Hide could feel the sudden puff of air on his face and hear Kaneki's giggling. It was like music to his ears.


End file.
